Strawberry Holic
by Min Hi
Summary: [Oneshoot!] Baekhyun merupakan si kecil pecinta stroberi, baru pindah ke Korea dari Paris kemarin. Dia juga sangat menyukai Chanyeol, teman sebangkunya sekaligus tetangga barunya serta si tampan pencinta pisang yang lugu./Little ChanBaek kid!/Warning! BL! Yaoi!/RnR joseyo ne, chingu.


Title: **Strawberry Holic**

Author: Song Min Hi ^^

Rated: K+

Genre: Romance, Family

Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Yesung, Siwon

Disclaimer: Chara bukan milik saya, tapi ceritanya milik aku. ^^

Warning: BL, yaoi, typos, OOC, alur berantakkan, aneh, gaje, masih kurang panjang, etc.

* * *

><p>Matahari pagi mulai menyongsong dari ufuk timur, hari baik dan cerah akan digapai Baekhyun kecil hari ini. Karena hari ini dia akan masuk ke sekolah baru dan kemarin juga dia baru pindah ke Korea lagi. Baekhyun sudah banyak mengatur rencana untuk membuat kamar barunya menjadi surge pribadinya yang menabjubkan semenjak seminggu yang lalu saat dia masih tinggal di Paris. Apa kalian ingin tahu bagaimana Baekhyun merenovasi kamarnya kemarin? Nanti saja ya, karena akan ada bagian penjelasannya setelah si kecil manis itu bertemu dengan tetangga barunya yang semuran.<p>

"Ceria sekali wajah anak mama ini. Apa kau bisa tidur nyenyak tadi malam, sayang?" tanya Yesung sambil mengoleskan selai stroberi di roti tawar anaknya.

"Tentu saja, ma. Dimana papa? Apa dia tidak bekerja hari ini?" jawab Baekhyun sembari menunjukkan senyumannya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau lupa ya, kakinya kemarin baru terkilir karena jatuh dari tangga saat dia ingin mencat langit-langit kamar barumu," jelas Yesung memberikan roti yang sudah teroleskan dengan selai stroberi tadi pada Baekhyun dan meletakkan segelas susu yang berperasa stroberi juga di depannya.

"Hehe, aku juga lupa mengingatkan papa kalau dia sedang di atas tangga kemarin," balas Baekhyun tertawa imut.

"Kau ini, untung kakinya saja yang terkilir bukan otaknya yang terbalik karena kepalanya terbentur ke lantai," ujar Yesung sedikit memberikan candaan di pagi yang menenangkan ini.

"Tapi mama masih cinta kan pada papa, karena wajah papa tetap tampan seperti biasanya," goda Baekhyun menaik-turunkan alisnya, sukses membuat ibunya merona malu.

"Sudahlah, kau pintar sekali bicaranya. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, mama yang akan mengantarmu ke sekolah barumu," perintah Yesung langsung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, Baekhyun hanya terkekeh tidak jelas saat melihat wajah ibunya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baik-baik ya di sini, sayang. Jangan membuat keributan jika tidak mau mempermalukan papa dan mama," nasihat Yesung memberikan kecupan selamat pagi sekaligus tinggal pada pipi kanan Baekhyun.

"Pasti, ma!" sahut Baekhyun mengacungkan kedua jari jempolnya semangat.

"Anak pintar, mama pulang dulu. Mama akan menjemputmu lagi nanti siang," pamit Yesung terlebih dahulu merapikan rambut ikal Baekhyun yang agak berantakkan.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, ma," seru Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya, saat ibunya sudah berjalan pergi.

"Sudah siap, Baekyun?" tanya guru yang menjadi wali kelas Baekhyun yang masih terlihat segar dan cantik, padahal dia adalah _namja_.

"_Ne_, _Sonsaengnim_," jawab Baekhyun tidak lupa untuk tersenyum manis.

Kelas nol kecil itu agak ribut dengan kicauan-kicauan para muridnya yang lucu, rata-rata mereka sangat aktif dan pandai berbicara sangat sesuai dengan kepribadian Baekhyun. Suho bergegas menggiring murid barunya itu masuk ke kelas tersebut, serentak penghuni di dalamnya kembali duduk rapi ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Bagus sekali, mereka semua memang anak yang teladan. ^^

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak," sapa Suho langsung membuka pembicaraan.

"Selamat pagi juga, _Sonsaengnim_," sahut semua anak-anak didiknya itu dengan kompak.

"Kita punya teman baru, dia baru saja pindah dari Paris," Suho mulai menjelaskan pada mereka tentang Baekhyun.

"Berarti dia sangat _fashionable_," potong salah satu murid.

"Tidak begitu juga," jawab Baekhyun mengendekkan bahunya.

"Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman baru, Baekhyun," perintah Suho sedikit menghela napas.

"_Annyeong_, Byun Baek Hyun _imnida_. Aku baru saja pindah ke Korea kemarin, _bangapseumnida_ _ne_. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian," ucap Baekhyun dengan lancar sambil menunduk sopan.

"Kami juga, manis," balas Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Baekhyun dan langsung diberi sorakan tidak suka oleh semua teman sekelasnya.

"Sudah sudah! Tempat dudukmu di sebelah Chanyeol, anak bermata lebar yang duduk sendirian di belakang sana," tunjuk Suho sembari mengarahkan pandangannya ke anak yang terlihat kesepian di belakang pojok sebelah kanan kelasnya.

"_Ne_, _algaeseumnida_, _Sonsaengnim_," ucap Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, kemudian bergegas berjalan ke bangku barunya.

"Hai, Lee Tae Min _imnida_," seorang murid berparas sangat manis menyapa Baekhyun.

"Hai juga," Baekhyun membalas sambil terus berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Do Kyung Soo _imnida_, kita ngobrol bersama nanti saat istirahat ya," ajak murid bermata bulat yang duduk tepat di depan Baekhyun.

"_Nde_, Kyungsoo," terima Baekhyun riang.

"Wajahmu sangat manis," puji Kyungsoo menarik bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman.

"Kau juga tidak kalah manisnya dariku," balas Baekhyun ikut memuji balik.

"_Gomawo_, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo kembali berbalik badan, karena gurunya menatap tajam ke arahnya sebagai teguran.

"_Cheonmayo_, Kyungsoo," Baekhyun berbisik agar tidak ketahuan oleh sang guru.

"Baiklah, kita belajar berhitung dulu. Buka buku tulis kalian dan simak baik-baik rumus yang akan _Sonsaengnim_ ajarkan untuk kalian," Suho mulai membuka sesi pengajarannya.

"Hah, matematika lagi. Kenapa harus belajar pelajaran menyebalkan itu setiap hari?" keluh teman sebangku Kyungsoo, teman sebangku Baekhyun juga terlihat lesu saat mendengar perkataan gurunya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba juga, semua anak di kelas nol kecil itu langsung bergembira kembali setelah Suho menutup pelajaran beberapa saat yang lalu. Sesuai janji Kyungsoo tadi pagi, dia sudah mulai berbincang akrab dengan Baekhyun. Mereka tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, begitu pula dengan teman sebangku mereka berdua.

"Jadi kau suka makanan pasta, berarti kau pernah tinggal di Italia dong," terka Baekhyun selalu bersemangat.

"_Ne_, tapi aku hanya tinggal di Roma selama dua tahun," Kyungsoo malah tertunduk sendu.

"Tetap saja kau pernah tinggal di Italia, apa saja jenis-jenis pasta yang kau ketahui?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba menguji pengetahuan Kyungsoo.

"Chicken Parmigiana, Bruschetta, Panna Cotta, Panino, Tiramisu, Tramezzino, Lasagna, Tortellini, Pizza, Spaghetti, Farfalle, Conchiglie, Cannelloni, Rigatoni, Penne, Ditali, Vermicelli, Rotini, Fusilli, Macaroni, Fettuccine, Ravioli," jawab Kyungsoo sambil menghitung dengan jari-jari mungilnya.

"Wah, kau bisa menyebutkan semuanya dengan cepat. _Daebak_~!" Baekhyun langsung bertepuk tangan sebagai penghargaan untuk teman barunya tersebut.

"Lalu makanan apa yang kau sukai, Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo ikut mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Semua makanan yang diberi perasa stroberi," Baekhyun melap bibirnya seolah air liurnya akan menetes.

"Memangnya apa manfaat dari buah stroberi?" Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

"Buah stroberi itu bisa sebagai anti-kanker, menghilangkan jerawat, mempertajam daya ingat serta kesehatan mental, menjaga kesehatan pencernaan, menjaga suasana hati, menjaga kesehatan jantung, menjaga kesehatan kulit dari efek buruk radikal bebas, mencegah pertumbuhan jamur, menjaga kesehatan tulang, menurunkan kolesterol, dan banyak lagi manfaat lainnya yang menguntungkan bagi manusia," Baekhyun menjelaskan seperti dokter spesalis kesehatan yang menangani tentang buah stroberi yang terkadang asam tapi tetap manis.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, anak bermata lebar duduk di sebelah Baekhyun sedang menganga kagum terhadap pengetahuan yang dimiliki Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Dia hanyalah anak biasa yang mempunyai otak pas-pasan dan terlahir di kalangan keluarga yang sederhana. Ayah Chanyeol merupakan pelayan restoran kecil yang tidak terlalu terkenal, sedang sang ibu adalah seorang penjual bunga kecil-kecilan di sebuah toko titipan sahabatnya. Sebab itulah dia kurang bisa bergaul dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang rata-rata kaya dan memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata anak TK seperti dirinya.

"Kenapa kulit teman sebangkumu _tan_? Apa dia penggemar coklat?" bisik Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Entahlah, tapi mungkin hanya giginya saja yang terlihat saat kegelapan," sahut Kyungsoo mencoba menahan tawa.

"Kau benar, hehe," Baekhyun sedikit terkikik kecil.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tiba-tiba anak pemalas yang menjadi teman sebangku Kyungsoo itu malah ikut bergabung dalam obrolan mereka.

"Tidak ada, tampan," elak Baekhyun mulai tertawa lebar namun Kyungsoo memasang raut muka yang cemburu.

"Oh, temani aku ke toilet. Aku ingin buang air kecil, kau mau ikut?" tawar anak yang diketahui sebagai Kim Jong In tersebut sudah siap menggandeng Kyungsoo pergi.

"_Ani_, lain kali saja," Baekhyun menolak dengan halus.

"Ya, sudahlah. _Kajja_," Jongin bergegas menyeret Kyungsoo keluar kelas.

"_Ne_, Jongin," sahut Kyungsoo bergumam malu.

"Apa mereka berpacaran?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil memandang ramah Chanyeol.

"_Ne_? _Nde_," Chanyeol langsung sadar dari lamunannya tentang sisi manis Baekhyun.

"Hmm, mereka berdua memang terlihat serasi," ucap Baekhyun memangku dagunya berlagak iri.

"Apa aku juga cocok denganmu?" Chanyeol bertanya asal.

"Tentu saja, kau itu manis dan menggemaskan bagiku," Baekhyun tersenyum kelewat manis membuat Chanyeol hampir kesulitan bernapas.

"_A_, _ne_. Kau tetanggaku bukan? Aku melihatmu kemarin sore, saat kau membantu ayahmu membersihkan halaman rumah kalian," Baekhyun mencubit gemas pipi Chanyeol tanpa diduga-duga.

"_N_-_Ne_," Chanyeol benar-benar gerogi sekali dengan perlakuan lembut Baekhyun padanya.

"Berkunjunglah ke rumahku nanti, aku akan menunjukkan kamarku yang baru direnovasi kemarin," Baekhyun menawarkan tidak untuk ditolak begitu saja olehnya.

"Baik, aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu nanti," Chanyeol mengangguk kikuk.

"Boleh aku bertanya hal yang lain lagi?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa sadar sudah sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Boleh, silakan saja," jawab Chanyeol malah menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Buah apa yang kau sukai?" mata Baekhyun terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Pisang," Chanyeol menjawab singkat.

"Kau tahu manfaatnya apa?" Baekhyun kembali menguji kecerdasan anak lain, tapi Chanyeol menggeleng tidak tahu.

"_Gwenchana_, aku akan mengajarimu mencari informasi tentang buah itu dari internet," Baekhyun mengenggam erat tangan Chanyeol, dia sangat menyukai paras manis Chanyeol yang menurutnya unik.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun duduk menunggu ibunya datang menjemput bersama si Chanyeol tersayang.

"Aku pulang naik bus saja," jawab Chanyeol sedikit sendu.

"_Jinja_? Kenapa anak TK sepertimu dibiarkan naik bus sendiri? Apa orang tuamu sangat sibuk?" seru Baekhyun tidak percaya, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Kalau begitu, kau ikut pulang saja denganku. Mamaku tidak keberatan jika kau menumpang pada kami," tawar Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dari samping, jujur dia merasa kasihan terhadap Chanyeol yang terlihat dijauhi oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol ingin menolak, tapi dia kurang tega melihat wajah Baekhyun yang mulai memelas.

"Tenanglah, aku akan membuat kau disukai oleh papa dan mamaku nanti," Baekhyun berkata lebih jauh lagi.

"_Mian_ _ne_, membuatmu menunggu lama. Siapa ini, sayang? Wajahnya tampan sekali," Yesung akhirnya datang menjemput anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Perkenalkan, ma. Ini Chanyeol, dia teman sebangkuku dan dia juga tetangga baru kita," Baekhyun langsung memberitahukan identitas Chanyeol pada sang ibu.

"Park Chanyeol _imnida_, _bangapseumnida_," ucap Chanyeol membungkuk sesopan mungkin.

"Byun Yesung _imnida_, aku mamanya Baekhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol," balas Yesung membelai lembut surai hitam legam Chanyeol.

"_Nado_, _Ahjumma_," Chanyeol merasa salah bicara.

"Kau anak yang baik. _Kajja_, kita pulang bersama," Yesung bergegas menggandeng Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ke mobilnya.

"_Khamsahamnida_, _Ahjumma_," Chanyeol berujar sembari melangkah kecil mengikuti sepasang anak dan ibu tersebut.

"_Cheonma_, kau tidak perlu sungkan pada kami," sahut Yesung selalu bersikap baik terhadap anak-anak, terutama pada semua teman Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon merasa benar-benar malas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, tubuhnya sangat letih karena membereskan semua barang-barang pindahannya apalagi kakinya terkilir sebab tragedi jatuh dari tangga tadi kemarin. Dia tidak akan menyalahkan Baekhyun atas kecelakaan tersebut, hanya saja dia mulai pikun dikarenakan banyaknya masalah bisnis yang menumpuk di perusahaan ayahnya.

"Papa, papa," teriak Baekhyun dari luar kamarnya.

"Masuklah, jangan berteriak tidak jelas begitu," perintah Siwon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Papa, aku dapat banyak teman di sekolah baruku tadi," adu Baekhyun langsung berhambur ke dekapan ayahnya.

"Baguslah, bagaimana kesanmu dengan mereka?" tanya Siwon berusaha ikut antusias.

"Mereka sangat baik padaku dan pintar sekali, tapi aku punya teman sebangku yang kurang cerdas. Bukan maksudku menghinanya, orang tuanya hanya orang biasa saja yang sederhana," jawab Baekhyun tidak enak hati sudah mengungkit perkara pribadi Chanyeol pada sang ayah.

"Kau sudah lumayan berkata sopan, dimana dia tinggal?" Siwon cukup mengerti akan hal itu.

"Bersebarangan dengan rumah kita. Boleh aku ajak dia menginap di sini, pa?" Baekhyun semakin merapatkan diri pada tubuh Siwon.

"Boleh saja, tapi bagaimana dengan orang tuanya?" Siwon bermaksud untuk tidak membuat Baekhyun merebut Chanyeol dari orang tuanya.

"Aku akan meminta izin pada mereka, lagipula orang tua Chanyeol baik dan ramah," Baekhyun sangat percaya diri sekali.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, heh?" Siwon mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun sampai memerah.

"Karena Chanyeol baik hati dan berkata ramah padaku tadi di sekolah," Baekhyun mencoba menghindar agar pipinya tidak bengkak karena ulah tangan jail ayahnya itu.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi jangan sampai orang tuanya marah padamu," nasihat Siwon lembut dan dia mulai bergulat dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah makan malam bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya dan ditambah penghuni baru yang ikut datang, Chanyeol yang lugu. Siwon tadi berusaha melarang Baekhyun untuk tidak mengajak Chanyeol menginap di kamarnya, bukan karena apa-apa. Tapi kasihan orang tua Chanyeol yang akan mencemaskan anak mereka itu, lagipula Chanyeol masih punya tempat tinggal yang memadai meskipun sederhana dan kecil.

"Aku akan menyuruh papa membelikan ponsel untukmu, kau juga harus tahu tentang dunia lewat internet," ujar Baekhyun semangat sekali menunjukkan semua hal yang menarik lewat laptopnya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau terlalu baik padaku, Baekhyun," Chanyeol ingin menangis rasanya, karena Baekhyun sudah banyak membantunya hari ini.

"Sudahlah, aku sangat menyukaimu. Jadi kau harus selalu bersamaku, aku akan berusaha selalu membagi ilmuku padamu secara bertahap," Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol dari samping.

"Apa orang tuamu tidak marah padaku?" tanya Chanyeol benar-benar tidak enak hati.

"_Anio_, mereka pasti merestui hubungan kita. Kau tidak perlu cemas, semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik sesuai kehendak Tuhan," pembicaraan Baekhyun sepertinya terlampau sangat jauh dari umurnya yang masih lima tahun ini.

"Kau lihat kamarku ini, memang unik dan aneh bukan? Tapi aku akan berbagi kamar ini denganmu, aku juga akan menyuruh orang tuamu serumah dengan kami. Aku ingin kita tinggal bersama, jadi kita bisa dengan mudah melakukan apapun yang menyenangkan dan mengasyikan setiap harinya," jelas Baekhyun merangkul sayang bahu Chanyeol.

Baiklah, aku akan memberikan penjelasan yang mendetail tentang kamar baru Baekhyun yang direnovasi kemarin. Pertama, langit-langit dan dinding kamarnya diberi gambar stroberi berbentuk besar-besar dalam ukuran yang tidak terbatas. Kedua, lemari dan meja belajarnya tidak luput dihiasi sedemikian rupa dengan tema kamarnya tersebut. Ketiga, perabotan-perabotan belajar Baekhyunpun masih banyak terdapat aksesoris yang berhubungan dengan buah arbei yang satu itu termasuk untuk hiasan barang-barang elektroniknya seperti laptop pribadinya.

Namun hanya beberapa saja koleksi pakaian Baekhyun yang terdapat gambar stroberinya, karena si kecil yang jenius ini masih mempunyai selera fashion yang tinggi, bawaan orang tuanya semenjak di Paris dulu.

"Aku akan menyuruh papa merenovasi kamar ini lagi dengan memadukan gambar-gambar stroberi dengan pisang, agar kesukaan kita itu terlihat saling berbaur satu sama lain," Baekhyun sungguh tergila-gila dengan namanya buah-buahan terutama stroberi.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Chanyeol tidak bermaksud mengejek.

"_Ne_, begitulah. Tapi tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui kesukaan kita ini bukan?" jawab Baekhyun sedikit acuh.

"Ah, _nde_," ucap Chanyeol tersenyum canggung.

"_Nareul joahae_," Baekhyun malah mencium lama pipi Chanyeol.

"_Nado_," balas Chanyeol merasa jantungnya mau copot.

Tok tok.

"Sudah malam, saatnya tidur," tegur Yesung menengok sedikit ke kamar Baekhyun yang masih terang.

"_Ne_, _algaesemunida_, ma," sahut Baekhyun bergegas mematikan laptopnya.

"Jangan lupa sikat gigi dan matikan lampu," setelah berujar demikian, Yesung menutup pintu kamar anaknya itu dan segera masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

"_Kajja_, kita sikat gigi dulu," Baekhyun langsung menarik Chanyeol untuk bangun, hampir saja anak polos tersebut terjatuh dari tempat tidur Baekhyun jika tidak ditahan si kecil bermata sipit itu.

"_Mian ne_, kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun mencoba membantu Chanyeol berdiri.

"_Ne_, _gwenchana_," jawab Chanyeol tersenyum kaku.

Setelahnya, sepasang anak kecil seumuran itu masuk menuju kamar mandi Baekhyun dan secara bergantian menaruh odol ke sikat gigi mereka masing-masing. Hanya beberapa saat saja, mereka sudah menyelesaikan rutinitas sebelum tidur mereka tersebut. Baekhyun kembali dengan tergesa-gesa menyeret Chanyeol, supaya mereka segera cepat tidur bersama.

"_Jaljayo_, Chanyeol," tutup Baekhyun memeluk posesif tubuh Chanyeol di dalam selimut hangatnya, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapan terakhir.

* * *

><p>—<strong>END—<strong>

* * *

><p>Mian semua jika aku selalu bikin Chanyeol biasa-biasa aja dan Baekhyun jadi gampangan kayak gini, tapi aku udah bawaannya seperti itu. Semoga kalian tetap suka dan gak kecewa dengan karya-karya fanfic ChanBaek couple aku yang lain, aku bakal ikutan senang kalau kalian senang.<p>

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ne, chingu~! ^^

Tetap pantangin karya-karya fanfic aku yang lain, doain aja otakku bisa nampung banyak ide tentang ChanBaek couple supaya aku update tiap hari. Saranghaja, fighting!


End file.
